Let Your Life Be Your Dream
by ninjanna138
Summary: No one knows much about the Graverobber's past nor did anyone bother really asking. No one knows what fate is to befall Shilo Wallace nor is there anyone else in her life to care. As the two embark on a dark journey, they discover the secrets of the past and the possibilities of the future, all while on the run from the insane Largo family. Rated M for sexual and violent themes.


**Author's Note: **As anyone here, I'd would very much appreciate any and all constructive reviews! I love this movie and thought I could do something with Graverobber's mysterious past and Shilo's ambiguous future. As for the idea of this story, I'm kind of just writing it as I go which may not be the best strategy but I want my main focus to be keeping the characters, well, in character. While you're reading this, I want you to keep in mind, "Is this something Graverobber would say? Is this something Shilo would do?" If you choose to review, this is something I'd love for you to judge - am I staying true to these characters? I believe this is great practice for me to help my own fictional characters stay in character.

However, I do want to eventually fulfill the Grilo ship (after quite a bit of development) so I may need to twist and turn the characters a bit to have that happen but I suppose that is the beauty of fanfiction. I just don't want to make it too smutty or too cheesy but as I'm sure many of you know, Terrance Zdunich has alluded to the attraction Graverobber feels toward Shilo. Like I said, I would like to try to stay true to the characters while creating my own environment and circumstance for them. I hope that makes sense... Anyway, I guess I'll leave it to you all to decide how I'm doing and thanks for putting up with my ramble!

* * *

><p>He glanced up at one of the many gargantuan television screens floating high against the black of the night sky. He rarely wasted his time viewing whatever dribble was shown on those televisions all day every day but tonight he made a special exception. Tonight, the Genetic Opera was playing for all of the city to see and Graverobber wouldn't have missed it for all the street Zydrate and sexual favors in the world.<p>

Maybe that was stretching the truth a bit but the Opera was undoubtedly the most exciting thing that has happened since the rise of Geneco itself.

Graverobber didn't watch the news as most of it was just a showcasing of Geneco's ever-growing, never-dying success - testimony after god damned testimony. But he did spare some of his time reading the newspaper. He even dabbled in gossip magazines every now and again because admittedly his line of work could be a tad bit monotonous despite the obvious risks. The hottest topic fresh off the meat truck was Blind Mag's decision to leave Geneco. It didn't take a brain SurGen to put two and two together. Per her contract, in leaving Geneco, Mag would forfeit her eyes and possibly her life if the Repoman had any say in it – and he had all say. It wasn't the most practical decision. Granted, getting mixed up with the Largos in the first place wasn't the smartest decision either but hindsight is 20/20, right?

And now Mag was paying for that surgery.

Graverobber stared, his expression hard and stoic, as the voice of Geneco lay skewered on a wrought-iron fence, arms spread wide as if nailed onto a crucifix. From what he could tell, she was still bleeding out of her eye sockets but the ghost of a smile lingered on her lips. Graverobber felt a tiny smirk tug at his own lips. She may have just lost her life but she freed herself from the chains Rotti Largo had shackled to her wrists before she did. Graverobber kissed his fingers and swept his hand out in front of him, paying her a low bow afterward and bidding her farewell.

Despite her situation, he could admit that he would miss that sweet voice of hers.

Graverobber sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as it was starting to become stiff from looking up at the screen for so long. With Blind Mag's performance effectively finished, he didn't feel the desire to stick around, even as the announcer encouraged everyone to stay in their seats, assuring them that Mag's unsightly end was just a part of the show. At least he got to see Amber's face fall off before deciding to leave. He weaved through the thin crowd of people on the street who also wanted to catch the Opera tonight but didn't have tickets or even a home to watch it in. Some were still slack-jawed from what had just happened and others were talking amongst themselves, claiming that they'd known something like this was going to happen and that Mag should have just stayed.

Graverobber shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his trench coat and ducked into one of the alleyways he frequented. He found a few of his customers also watching the Opera on a small old television, the antenna bent and twisted every which way to pick of the network signal.

"_Stay tuned, folks,_" sang Rotti, "_You don't wanna move folks. There's more excitement coming!_"

Graverobber pushed his way past the scantily clad young women who crowded the television so he could get a better look at what was on the screen. Rotti Largo stood on the middle of the stage, the curtain having closed behind him to conceal Mag's corpse.

"_As an encore, Geneco will cure a very sick and needy young girl._"

He felt his eyes narrow slightly as he continued to watch. He felt one of the girls beside him walk the tips of her pointer and middle fingers up his arm, her hand stopping to stroke his shoulder. A breathy "Mmm.." sounded past her pouty mauve lips. However, much to her dismay, Graverobber wasn't much in the mood for tricks at the moment. He shrugged her hand off before pushing her away from him. Graverobber eyed her carefully as she stumbled back, strands of her dirty blonde hair falling into her heavily made up face, which looked dejected. "Later," was all he said before turning his attention back to Rotti. He wasn't exactly open for business at the moment anyway. That fucking Amber cleaned him out before the show and he hadn't made a trip to the graveyard since.

"_She's been caged up like a monster by her overbearing father_," Rotti continued, "_but tonight we're gonna set him right, and for all your viewing pleasures!_"

"Shilo?" Graverobber muttered, curiosity pulling up an eyebrow as he realized who Rotti's song was dedicated to. He had been hoping that the kid was smart enough to stay away from Rotti Largo but he guessed even that was too much to ask for in this city. She was only seventeen, after all. It was a time of angst and desperation for her, especially with all of the questions she was bound to have. Not to mention that wide-eyed innocence is more often than not accompanied by some level stupidity, or at least ignorance. Graverobber found himself picturing Shilo in the graveyard with him earlier that night, collapsed onto the ground as GeneCops surrounded them, her wristwatch ringing off high-pitched beeps - _b-b-beep, b-b-beep_, medicate immediately,_ b-b-beep_. "Please, please, I didn't know," she pleaded, her voice becoming thin and barely audible as she began to lose consciousness. He almost felt bad for tangling her up in this mess with him. From the moment they'd encountered each other in the graveyard, she had been frightened of being seen outside and not at home - a teenager getting caught sneaking out. You don't find that kind of virginal fear anymore.

An automated voice sounded loudly over the intercom, "_GRAVEROBBERS WILL BE EXECUTED ON SITE," _also reciting the words on several warning posters plastered on mausoleum walls and even gravestones. Hopefully, these GeneCops hadn't been brainwashed to the point where they couldn't tell a graverobber from a scared little girl out past her bed time. Not only was she likely innocent of any and all crimes, it would be a shame to ruin a perfectly pretty face with a bullet hole through the forehead. Then, instead of the sound of gunshots, Graverobber heard Rotti Largo's voice echo throughout the graveyard, "_Let them go." _He felt more confused than relieved. He had been careless that night an could have blamed only himself for getting shot dead. However, he was never one to question a good thing and would take this opportunity to flee. It seemed that Rotti wanted this girl alive anyway so any danger that Graverobber had managed to put her in was virtually nonexistent now. Though, that didn't necessarily mean she was out of danger completely. In fact, with Rotti now thrown into the mix, she was probably in deeper shit than she could ever know. Before disappearing into the shadows, Graverobber glanced over his shoulder to watch the last of this scene unfold. His eyebrows rose at the sight of the Repoman in a sudden appearance, shoving a couple of GeneCops away from Shilo, protectively it seemed. Curious...

"Graves, baby." He was suddenly broken out of his reverie.

"You know I've got somethin' sweet for you," the blonde girl said in a low voice, her heels clacking against the ground as she made her way back to him. She pressed herself against his back and snaked her hands around his waist, cupping the front of his pants. Didn't waste a second, this one. She stood on her tip-toes and started kissing at the side of his neck. Her lips were dry and her breath smelled strongly of alcohol. "Don't you have something for me, baby? A little glass vial, maybe?"

Graverobber turned suddenly and seized her by the neck, though not roughly or violently. The action, as he had expected, elicited a moan from the girl, and he felt the vibrations from her throat against the palm of his hand. He gave her a rueful smirk, pulling her close to him until their noses nearly touched. The girl bit her bottom lip, her eyelids half-closed in an attempt to look seductive. He'd seen better. "Listen," he in a quiet growl, his breath seething out hotly. "I'm out right now, sweetheart. But get yourself ready for me and I'll have some Z for you tomorrow, alright?"

The girl's lips slowly spread into a grin, her eyes shining with anticipation. Graverobber remembered all of his customers, and she hadn't done business with him for at least a couple of days. She had probably been good and ready for the past forty eight hours.

He watched as she sauntered away from him, her hips swaying from side to side as she did. There was no bigger turn off than someone who was trying too hard. She knew he was watching her.

Not for long, though. Graverobber gave a small shake of his head before turning back to the television again, not wanting to miss anymore of this new portion of the Opera. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Shilo awaken in a pool of blood, her father strapped into a chair as just another stage prop for Rotti's show, blood leaking out of his leg. What in the world had he missed? Curse that blonde. Shilo looked extremely troubled, confused, and hurt. Rotti was basking in the satisfaction of it all, arms spread wide for the crowd that cheered the show on.

"So it's true, huh?" said Graverobber as he stroked his chin and he stared at Nathan's outfit. Nathan Wallace was the Repoman. That explained his behavior in the graveyard. Rumors had been floating around the back alleys for months but there had been no way of knowing if they were true. Now the cat was out of the bag.

"Deny your father for the world to see," Rotti demanded, shoving a gun into Shilo's hand. "Kill him!"

Graverobber released a breathy laugh of disbelief. Rotti would have better luck teaching a seal how to play poker. "Ah, kid," he said with a sigh. Graverobber turned away from the television and headed for the graveyard. If he was to pass off like he belonged at the Opera, he'd need a nice suit, and those who were important enough to be buried in the first place were always buried in a nice suit. This wasn't going to end well for Shilo and Graverobber, as he'd already done before at the Itailian Renaissance Fair, would lend a helping hand.

Whatever compelled him to help Shilo Wallance was driven by some inane need to preserve what light, however small, was left in this dark world he'd trapped himself in. He liked to look at it that way, anyway.


End file.
